Historia Alterna: La Muerte y La Fresa
by NeePulgaah-Chan
Summary: Si, me llamo Rukia Kuchiki y Sí, puedo ver fantasmas. Mi padre es el doctor del barrio, siempre está salvando las vidas de la gente. No sé si será por eso, pero desde que puedo recordar, he podido ver a los fantasmas. Pero, a pesar de que siempre he podido ver a los fantasmas, jamás pensé en la existencia de algo llamado "Shinigami"


_**~ Capitulo 1 ~**_

_**~ La Muerte y La Fresa ~**_

_**GENERAL POV**_

_**~ Pueblo de Karakura ~ 2:23 a.m. ~ Viernes ~**_

Un muchacho de cabello naranja se encontraba de pie sobre un poste de alumbrado. Vestía una especie de kimono negro y llevaba una espada de su estatura, afirmada por una especie de correa gruesa. Estiró rápidamente un papel que llevaba escondido entre sus ropas y lo observó atentamente.

**- Debe ser por aquí –** dijo, para volver a doblar el papel y guardarlo en su ropa **–Ya veo… Siento una fuerte actividad espiritual… - **

Saltó hacia la calle y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

_**~ Pueblo de Karakura ~ 7:13 p.m. ~ Viernes ~**_

**-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¡DE REPENTE APARECES Y GOLPEAS A YAMA-NII, ¿Y ENCIMA QUIERES QUE NOS VAYAMOS DE AQUÍ?-** gritaba un chico que llevaba una gorra a una menuda chica que caminaba como si nada estuviese pasando

**-¿¡QUÉ TIENES EN LA CABEZA! ¿¡EH!-** gritaba un muchacho con un raro afro a la misma chica, quien solo los miró de reojo

_**RUKIA / 15 AÑOS**_

_**COLOR DE PELO / NEGRO**_

_**COLOR DE OJOS / VIOLETAS**_

_**OCUPACIÓN / ESTUDIANTE DE INSTITUTO**_

_**HABILIDAD ESPECIAL / …**_

**-¡VAMOS, DI ALGO…!- **gritó otro chico que también llevaba una gorra

Rukia solo volteó y le estampó una patada en la cara, nockeándolo al instante.

**-¡TOSHI-NII HA CAÍDO!-** gritó un chico que también acompañaba a la pandilla

**-¡NO ENTIENDO NADA. PERO, ESTO ES PELIGROSO! ¡NUNCA HE VISTO UNA** **VIOLENCIA TAN SALVAJE!-** gritaban otros dos, asustados

**-¡CIERREN EL PICO, IDIOTAS!-** gritó Rukia a los dos que estaban asustados y un poco más apartados del resto **-¡MIREN ALLÍ!-** todos miraron el jarrón con flores que Rukia estaba apuntando con su dedo índice **-¡PRIMERA PREGUNTA! ¡¿QUÉ PODRÍA SER ESO? ¡TÚ, EL DE ASPECTO APESTOSO!- **

**-u…Una ofrenda para una niña que murió aquí hace poco-** respondió el aludido

**-¡GRAN RESPUESTA!-** afirmó Rukia golpeando en la cara al tipo que le respondió

**-¡MIT-NII!-** gritó el tipo que se encontraba junto al tipo

**-¡SEGUNDA PREGUNTA!-** gritó rukia, seria**- ¿por qué está ese jarrón tirado en el suelo?**

**-¿S…Será que lo golpeamos pintando?-** respondió un tipo, asustado

**-Ya veo…-** dijo con su mirada seria

_**HABILIDAD ESPECIAL / PUEDE VER FANTASMAS**_

**-¡ENTONCES DEBERÍAN DISCULPARSE, IDIOTAS!-** gritó apuntando a una niña con una gran herida en su cabeza, que solo era visible para la ojivioleta

**-¡AAAHHH!-** gritaron todos, mientras salían corriendo asustados y gritando disculpas

**-Bien, si los asustamos así, seguramente no volverán a aparecer por aquí-** dijo Rukia mientras caminaba seguida de la niña fantasma **–Lo siento por usarte de esa forma-** le dijo a la niña, quien solo sonrió

**-No te preocupes, Rukia-chan. Fui yo quien te pidió que les dieras una lección, tenía que cooperar en todo lo que pudiera-** respondió sonriente

**-Bueno, adiós-** dijo Rukia, adelantando a la niña **–Dentro de poco te traeré nuevas flores-**

**-Vale… Gracias por ayudarme, Rukia-chan-** dijo la niña

**-De nada. Date prisa y sube al cielo-** respondió Rukia, mientras volteaba un poco su cabeza y le enseñaba una sonrisa a la niña

_**RUKIA POV**_

Si, puedo ver fantasmas. Mi padre es el doctor del barrio, siempre está salvando las vidas de la gente, pero no a ellos. No sé si será por eso, pero desde que puedo recordar, he podido ver a los fantasmas.

_**GENERAL POV**_

**-Estoy en casa-** dijo Rukia mientras atravesaba la puerta de su hogar

**-Llegas tarde, Rukia- **dijo un hombre alto, de largo cabello negro, que vestía de traje, sin corbata y una bata blanca típica de los doctores **-¿Qué hora crees que es? Ya sabes que en esta casa se cena a las 7 en punto-**

**-Lo siento mucho, Otou-sama- **respondió Rukia con la cabeza gacha

-**¿Vas a cenar?- **preguntó el hombre alto, fríamente

-**No tengo hambre, gracias- **respondió Rukia con semblante serio

Rukia siguió caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales subió y llegó a su habitación.

_**GENERAL POV**_

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se apoyó en ella. Luego, se encaminó hacia su cama, pero se detuvo al admirar a una mariposa negra.

**-¿Una mariposa negra? ¿De dónde habrá salido?-** se preguntó, mirando a la criatura poco común

_**RUKIA POV**_

Es verdad, desde que puedo recordar, he podido ver a los fantasmas, como si se tratase de una persona normal y corriente. Pero, aún así, nunca había pensado en la existencia de algo llamado… Shinigami

_**GENERAL POV**_

Rukia miró hacia un lado y vio a un chico que aparentaba tener su edad, de alta estatura, que vestía un kimono negro y lucía un llamativo cabello naranja.

**-¿q… Qué diablos?-** dijo ella, que no podía caber en su asombro

**-Está cerca-** dijo el muchacho de cabello naranja, con su mirada sumida en el mundo de la seriedad

**-¡ESTÁ CERCA DE MI CULO, IMBÉCIL!- **dijo Rukia, dándole una patada voladora en el trasero a la persona que estaba en su habitación, quien solo se cayó **-¿QUÉ CON ESO DE "ESTÁ CERCA", TE REFIERES A LA CAJA FUERTE O ALGO ASÍ?-**

**-¿P… Puedes verme? Digo, esa patada…- **dijo el chico de cabello naranja, sobándose la parte baja de la espalda

**-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Por supuesto que puedo verte, idiota-** respondió Rukia al ver la incredulidad del chico

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación de Rukia se abrió, dejando ver a su padre, Byakuya. Él la observaba reprovatoriamente, como si estuviese haciendo una barbaridad…

**-Rukia, no hagas un escándalo, estate callada-** dijo, manteniendo su mirada reprobatoria

**-Lo lamento, Otou-sama. Pero, no me pida que no haga un escándalo en una situación como esta- **dijo Rukia tras hacer una reverencia a modo de disculpas **–Mire a este tipo, ¿Qué sucede con la seguridad de esta casa?-**

**-¿A qué te refieres con mirar? Yo no veo a nadie-** dijo, manteniendo su semblante inexpresivo

**-Me refiero a este tipo que parece samurai- **dijo Rukia, apuntando acusadoramente al muchacho

**-Es inútil-** dijo el señalado **–La gente normal no puede verme. Soy un **_**Shinigami**_**- **agregó, provocando que Rukia se sorprendiese

_**~ Y en algún otro lugar ~**_

Una criatura de tamaño colosal caminaba por las calles de Karakura, mientras era ignorada por la gente que por allí deambulaba. Lo curioso era que llevaba a una niña en sus manos. La niña que había sido ayudada esa tarde por Kuchiki Rukia iba inconsciente entre las garras de la criatura. La extravagante criatura lanzó a la niña al suelo sin misericordia alguna, y siguió su camino tranquilamente.

**-Cerca…- **dijo mientras lamía sus dedos manchados por la sangre de la niña **–Un alma poderosa está… cerca- **

_**~ Y en la habitación de Rukia ~**_

**-Ya veo…-** dijo Rukia, con su dedo en su mentón **–Así que eres un Shinigami y vienes de un lugar llamado "Sociedad de Almas" para exterminar a los espíritus malignos-**

**-Si… Así es- **dijo el muchacho de cabello anaranjado

**-Vale… Te creo- **respondió Rukia con su mirada seria

**-¿En serio?- **dijo el Shigami al ver la reacción de Rukia

**-¡CÓMO SI TE FUESE A CREER UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO ESTA, RETRASADO!- **gritó, volteando una mesa que estaba ahí

**-¿¡PUEDES VER ESPIRITUS TODO EL TIEMPO Y NO CREES EN LOS SHINIGAMIS!-** gritó el muchacho de vuelta

**-Bueno, nunca he visto a un Shinigami y no creo en nada que no haya visto. Además, Otou-sama no pudo verte, lo que significa que no eres un humano. Sin embargo, olvídate de esa estupidez de los shinigamis- **dijo Rukia mientras empujaba al shinigami hacia la ventana

**-Solo dices tonterías, niña-** dijo el shinigami con una vena palpitando en su frente **-¡BAKUDO Nº1: SAI!- **dijo, señalando a rukia con dos dedos

Los brazos de Rukia fueron, contra su voluntad, a su espalda, provocando un intenso dolor en el cuerpo de la ojivioleta. Cayó directamente al suelo, mientras gritaba de dolor.

**-t…Tú…q…¿Qué haces?**- dijo Rukia en posición fetal tirada en el suelo, mientras que el Shinigami mantenía su pie sobre la cintura de la chica

**-Jeje… No puedes moverte, verdad-** dijo el Shinigami con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro **–A esto lo llamamos Kidou, y es un hechizo avanzado que solo pueden usar los Shinigamis-**

**-Idiota-** dijo Rukia entre dientes

**-Aunque tenga este aspecto, he vivido por lo menos unas 10 veces más que tú, ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme, niña? Normalmente me cargaría a una cría insolente como tú, pero las leyes espirituales me prohíben matar humanos a menos que me lo hayan ordenado-** comentó mientras desenfundaba la gran espada que reposaba en su espalda

**-¡GRR! ¡TÚ, MALDITO!-** gritó ella mientras que el Shinigami la veía con superioridad

**-Me conformaré con sellar tus movimientos. Da las gracias, enana- **dijo el Shinigami, mientras amenazaba apuñalar a Rukia **–Y…-**

**-¡QUE! ¡ESPERA!-** dijo ella al sentir el frío filo de la espada cerca de su cuello

El Shinigami pareció enterrar sin misericordia alguna a Rukia, pero la sorpresa fue que golpeó el suelo con el mango de su espada. Rukia observó lo que había tras su espalda y descubrió que tras ella se encontraba el fantasma de un hombre de unos 40 años, que lucía unos anteojos bastante grandes.

**-Q…Qué…Yo…Aún no quiero ir al infierno…-** dijo el fantasma, temeroso

**-No temas, no irás al infierno. El lugar al que te diriges es la Sociedad de Almas, y al contrario del averno, es un lugar lleno de paz-** dijo el Shinigami, levantando el mango de su colosal espada

Un brillo enceguecedor inundó toda la habitación; y el fantasma desapareció junto con el resplandor.

**-Q…¿Qué ha pasado con ese fantasma?- **preguntó Rukia, sorprendida por lo que el Shinigami acababa de hacer

**-Lo envié a la Sociedad de Almas, lo llamamos "Entierro del Alma"; creo que en tu idioma se le dice "Ir al Cielo", y esa es una de las tareas de los Shinigamis- **dijo, mostrando un aura muy superior a la de Rukia **-Supongo que ya no vale la pena preguntarte si me crees o no- **

**-Entonces, ¿Por qué estas en el mundo de los vivos?- preguntó Rukia, incrédula**

**-Se me ordenó que exterminara a unos Hollows que están rompiendo el balance de las almas- **respondió el Shinigami, olvidando por completo que Rukia no sabía nada sobre las almas

**-¿Hollow?- **inquirió curiosa, ignorante del significado del término que el Shinigami acababa de usar

**-Te lo explicaré para que hasta una enana tonta como tú pueda entender. Cierra la boca y escúchame-** dijo el Shinigami sonriendo burlonamente **–Bien, en este mundo hay dos tipos de espíritus. En primer lugar, tenemos a los "Plus", que son los más comunes, la mayoría de los fantasmas que has visto a lo largo de tu vida son de este tipo –**el Shinigami miró a Rukia, quien parecía estar tomando bastante atención a la explicación- **Por otro lado, tenemos a los "Hollows", que se dedican a atacar tanto a seres vivos como a seres muertos, devorando sus almas, digamos que estos son los "Espíritus Malvados"-** finalizó con el dedo índice levantado

**-Todo sería de esta manera, ¿no?-** muestra el famoso dibujo de Rukia, con los conejos (N/A: Bueno, ya lo conocen :D)

**-¿Me puedes explicar cómo lo hiciste y por qué dibujas tan espantosamente mal?-** dijo el Shinigami con una gota de sudor en su nuca

**-¿Quién sabe cómo pude dibujar asi atrapada como estoy?- **dijo mirando curiosa el rostro del Shinigami -**¡Y agradece que estoy atrapada, imbécil!-** dijo Rukia con varias venas resaltando en su frente

**-*suspiro* Verás, los Shinigamis tenemos dos tareas** -prosiguió- **Una es guiar a los "Plus" a la Sociedad de Almas mediante el entierro del alma (como acabas de ver); y la segunda es acabar con los Hollows, que es precisamente la razón por la que estoy aquí- **dijo el Shinigami, mientras cruzaba los brazos y asentía

De pronto, Rukia sintió una especie de escalofrío en su espalda, provocando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-_**¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento?- **_pensó para si misma –**Oye, Shinigami. Sentiste eso de hace un momento-**

**-¿De qué hablas? No he sentido nada-** dijo el Shinigami, extrañado por la pregunta de Rukia

**-¿Cómo que no sentiste ese enorme grito de hace un momento?-** dijo ella, tirada en el piso

De pronto, un sonoro grito se escuchó en toda la habitación, provocando que el Shinigami se exaltara.

_**-¡Ya lo oigo! Ese grito, sin duda es el de un Hollow- **_pensó para sí el Shinigami _**–Siento como si hubiese una especie de filtro invisible que cubre mis sentidos- **_el Shinigami observó a Rukia, que seguía tirada en el suelo _**–No, hay algo más. Esta chica, pudo oír el grito antes que yo… ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- **_se preguntó mentalmente mientras seguía mirando a Rukia _**–Será que…-**_

De pronto, el gritó de una niña se escuchó por toda la propiedad, provocando que Rukia se exaltara

**-Es Rurichiyo-dono-** dijo Rukia, exaltada

**-¿Quién?-** preguntó el Shinigami, ese nombre le sonaba familiar

**-Es la hija de un amigo de papá. Está a nuestro cuidado por que sus padres tuvieron que viajar- **respondió, impotente de no poder moverse e ir a rescatarla

El Shinigami intentó salir corriendo, pero fue detenido por los gritos de Rukia

**-¡Espera! ¿¡Acaso ese grito era el de un Hollow o como se llame!-**gritó Rukia desde el suelo

**-¡Si! ¡Voy a encargarme de él! ¡Tú quédate aquí!-** ordenó el Shinigami, mientras sostenía la manilla de la puerta

**-¡Déjate de idioteces! ¡Esa niña está a mi cuidado! ¡Quítame este estúpido hechizo AHORA!-**

**-¿¡Qué demonios dices! ¡Lo único que conseguirás es que ese Hollow te mate! ¡Déjamelo a mí y quédate aquí! ¿¡Entendido!- **

El Shinigami abrió la puerta de la habitación y sintió que una potente energía lo suprimía

_**-Que fuerza espiritual tan enorme, ¿cómo he podido ignorarla todo este tiempo?- **_se preguntó a si mismo, mientras asimilaba la situación

**-r…Rukia-sama-** dijo un muchacho de cabello negro que se arrastraba por el suelo, dejando un rastro de sangre

**-Kenryu-dono-** dijo Rukia, sorprendida de ver al mayordomo de Rurichiyo ensangrentado como estaba

**-Me pregunto qué era eso… Pude ver algo… era como un monstruo…Parece que ni Byakuya-sama ni Rurichiyo-sama han podido verlo… Rukia-sama… antes de que sea tarde…por favor… escape-** dijo el muchacho para posteriormente perder la conciencia

El shinigami se agachó para igualar la altura y tomó su pulso, comprobando si se encontraba con vida

**-No te preocupes, solo está inconsciente. Su alma aún no…-** dijo el Shinigami mientras volteaba a ver a Rukia, quien forcejeaba para liberarse del Kidou que la aprisionaba **-¿¡QUÉ HACES! ¡Detente! ¡No puedes romper el hechizo con la fuerza de los humanos! ¡Si sigues, tu alma va a…!-** un grito desgarrador por parte de Rukia impidió que siguiera gritando

La menuda chica se puso de pie tras un largo esfuerzo, rompiendo inconscientemente el hechizo que la aprisionaba se desvaneciese; provocando que el shinigami se sorprendiese bastante. Tomó un bate de béisbol que tenía para casos de emergencia y pasó junto al Shinigami, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

_**-¿Cómo es posible? Se ha liberado del Kidou utilizando solo poderes humanos. Nunca he oído algo tan ridículo como esto. Esta chica… ¿Qué es?- **_pensó el Shinigami mientras miraba como Rukia bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad **-¡Oye, espera!- **

El Shinigami siguió a Rukia en su recorrido hacia la planta baja.

_**-Otou-sama…Rurichiyo-dono-**_pensó Rukia, preocupada de lo que podía estarles sucediendo

Al llegar al comedor, vio varios muebles rotos y esparcidos por toda la sala. Vasos rotos, la cocina destruida, realmente un verdadero caos. Pero, lo que le sorprendió fue ver a su padre tirado junto a una pared, ensangrentado. Tuvo la intención de ir a socorrerlo, pero la presencia de algo la interrumpió. Se distinguía la sombra de una criatura colosal, pero lo que la llamó a actuar fue la niña que se encontraba entre las garras del monstruo.

_**-¿Acaso eso es… Un Hollow?-**_ pensó Rukia al detallar a la gigantesca criatura que se erguía frente a ella, con Rurichiyo en sus manos _**-¿Por qué… Estoy temblando? No debo temer. He visto muchos fantasmas a lo largo de mi vida, esta cosa es solo uno de ellos-**_

Rukia corrió con su bate en sus manos, y golpeó al Hollow en un brazo, provocando que el bate con el cual estaba armada se rompiera en mil pedazos. El Hollow, por reflejo, empujó a Rukia, que cayó unos metros más lejos de ahí. La enorme bestia se acercó a Rukia, y cuando procedía a golpear a la ojivioleta, el brazo del Hollow salió volando. Rukia miró un poco más a la profundidad y vio al Shinigami sosteniendo su gigantesca espada. El brazo del Hollow salió volando y, junto con él, iba Rurichiyo. El Shinigami se movió de manera casi imperceptible para Rukia, y atajó a Rurichiyo antes de que cayera al suelo; para posteriormente dejarla en brazos de Rukia.

**-¡Rurichiyo-dono! ¿¡Se encuentra bien! ¡Respóndame por favor!-** gritaba la ojivioleta mientras intentaba despertar a Rurichiyo

**-¡No te distraigas, enana!-** dijo el Shinigami **–No te preocupes, ninguna de sus almas ha sido devorada- **el Shinigami volteó un poco su cabeza para observar de reojo a Rukia

**-n…¿Ninguna?- **inquirió sorprendida

**-Ni siquiera la de tu padre- **respondió el Shinigami, mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada al frente

**-U…Un momento. ¿¡No dijiste que los Hollows atacan a la gente para devorar sus almas! ¡Entonces por qué esa cosa ha atacado la casa!- **preguntó molesta, esa cosa no podía estar atacando a diestra y siniestra como se le antojara

**-…Los Hollows vagan en busca de almas con una gran energía, por eso, a veces pueden salir heridas personas normales**- dijo tras un suspiro

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó preocupada

**-Yo… nunca había visto u oído de una humana que pudiese ver a los Shinigamis, o que pudiese librarse del Kidou por si misma, o que tiene un espíritu tan poderoso. Lo más seguro es que su objetivo… Seas Tú, enana-** dijo el Shinigami, volteando completamente a ver a Rukia

**-Así que… Todo lo que está sucediendo ahora… Es por mi culpa-** dijo Rukia levantándose del suelo **–La causa de que Otou-sama esté medio muerto… De que Rurichiyo-dono y Kenryu-dono estén cubiertos de sangre… Todo es mi…-** dijo, una vez que estuvo completamente de pie

**-No…Yo no quise decir…-** pero el Shinigami no alcanzó a terminar

En todo ese lapso de tiempo, no se había percatado de que el Hollow estaba parado detrás de él. Y no se hubiese dado cuenta a menos que la bestia hiciese lo que acababa de hacer, mandarlo a volar.

**-¡SHINIGAMI!-** gritó Rukia al ver que el susodicho había chocado con una pared a unos metros más allá de ella **–Es suficiente… ¡BASTA YA!**- le gritó al Hollow frente a ella, mirándolo decidida

**-¿Cómo he podido descuidar mi defensa así? Tamaña estupidez –**dijo el Shinigami una vez que hubo reaccionado, sobándose la cabeza**- ¿Eh?- **abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver lo que Rukia intentaba hacer

**-Oye tú, escoria, quieres mi alma, ¿no es así?-** dijo Rukia mirando al Hollow frente a ella **-¡Entonces pelea conmigo cara a cara! ¡No hay necesidad de involucrar a nadie más en esto! ¡VAMOS! ¡INTENTA MATARME Y LLEVARTE MI ALMA!**-

**-Enana idiota-** murmuró el Shinigami para comenzar a correr en auxilio de Rukia

El Hollow estaba dispuesto a atacar a Rukia, todo fue cuestión de segundos. Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron desmesuradamente, se escuchó un grito desgarrador, se observó como una mancha de sangre se formaba en el suelo, y el dolor nunca llegó, sino un sentimiento de rabia hacia ese Hollow. Lo que sucedió fue que el Shinigami se interpuso entre el Hollow y la chica, provocando que el pelinaranja quedase gravemente herido.

El Shinigami cayó de rodillas al suelo, con el líquido espeso llamado sangre escurriendo por su hombro izquierdo…

**-Tú… enana estúpida-** dijo, mientras caía, azotando su pecho con el pavimento bajo él **–Creí habértelo dicho… Tu poder no es nada comparado con el de él- **dijo el Shinigami girando un poco su cabeza para poder ver a Rukia** –¿ó pensaste que todo acabaría al entregarle tu alma? ¡De cualquier manera eres una enana estúpida!- **dijo

**-Lo… Lo siento… Yo solo…- **intentó decir Rukia, pero el coraje se lo impedía

-**Me gustaría decirte "No te preocupes"; pero desafortunadamente ya no estoy en condiciones de pelear. Ahora, todos nosotros solo podemos esperar a convertirnos en su comida- **Rukia golpeó el suelo con rabia

_**-Es mi culpa, ¡TODO ESTO ES POR MI CULPA! ¡ES MI CULPA QUE TODOS VAYAMOS A MORIR! ¡MALDITA SEA!- **_pensaba furiosa, mientras golpeaba el suelo una y otra vez

**-Enana, ¿quieres salvarlos?-** dijo el Shinigami, quien en algún momento se apoyo en una pared

**-¿¡HAY UNA FORMA DE SALVARLOS! ¿¡CUÁL ES! ¡DÍMELO, POR FAVOR!- **dijo Rukia acercándose un poco al Shinigami

-**Hay una manera… No, para ser exactos, solo hay una manera…-** dijo el Shinigami, mientras desenvainaba su gigantesca espada y apuntaba a Rukia** –Tienes que… convertirte en una Shinigami-**

**-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué estás diciendo! Acaso… ¿Es eso posible?- **dijo Rukia, anonadada por la afirmación que el Shinigami acababa de señalar

**-Si atravieso tu pecho con mi Zampakutou, te daré la mitad de mis poderes de Shinigami –** afirmó el Dios de la Muerte, observando atentamente el filo de su gigantesca Espada Mata-almas **–De esa forma, podrás convertirte en una Shinigami temporalmente… ¡Y podrás luchar de igual a igual con un Hollow!-**

**-Es… ¿Está bien hacer algo como esto?-** dijo Rukia mientras observaba con cierta admiración al Shinigami

-**No lo sé… Por supuesto que este es un plan en vista de tu gran poder espiritual… Es poco probable que esto funcione, y si fallamos, morirás-** afirmó el Shinigami, mirando seriamente a Rukia **-¡Cómo sea! ¡No tenemos más opciones y se nos acaba el tiempo!**-

**-Rukia-dono-** dijo una voz entrecortada a sus espaldas **– ¿Dónde estas? Rukia-dono-**

**-Es Rurichiyo-dono. ¿Está teniendo una pesadilla?-** dijo Rukia, mirando a Rurichiyo que estaba tirada en el suelo, justo donde la había dejado minutos antes

**-No vengas… Es peligroso… Huye… Rápido-** decía entre sueños, dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar

_**-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué ellos se preocupan tanto por mi, aún cuando está a punto de morir?- **_Rukia apretó con fuerza su puño_** -¡Y yo soy la que está temblando! ¡Doy vergüenza! ¡Hasta parezco estúpida!- **_se dijo mentalmente para comenzar a caminar en dirección del Shinigami **–Oye, Shinigami, hay que probar tu idea-**

El Shinigami miró a Rukia subyugadamente y suspiró…

**-No me llamo "Shinigami", soy Kurosaki Ichigo-** dijo el muchacho de cabello naranja, sonriéndole a la ojivioleta

**-Ya veo. Yo no soy "Enana", mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia-** dijo la ojivioleta, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Ichigo **–Recemos por que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos-**

**-El Hollow se acerca, hagamos esto rápido, Rukia- **dijo Ichigo apuntando a Rukia con su Zampakuto

Rukia tomó parte del mango de la gigantesca espada, rozando la mano de Ichigo. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella e instintivamente miró al Shinigami malherido enfrente de ella, cruzándose con la mirada avellana que este poseía. Se oyó el gritó del Hollow en el fondo. Rukia e Ichigo se miraron y asintieron seriamente con sus cabezas.

**-Hagámoslo-** dijo Rukia

**-Sí-** dijo Ichigo

Se escuchó como el filo de la espada atravesaba el menudo cuerpo de Rukia. Un resplandor enceguecedor se desató en el área, impidiendo que, por un momento, el Hollow no pudiese ver. El brazo restante de la gigantesca bestia salió volando por los aires, cayendo justo delante de los pies de una sombra. Se trataba de una muchacha de cabello negro corto, de ojos violetas, que miraba con una sonrisa arrogante la extremidad que yacía frente a sus pies. Cuando el brillo se disipó por completo, se pudo observar a Rukia con traje de Shinigami, sosteniendo una katana sobre su hombro. También se podía observar a un impresionado Ichigo, que vestía un kimono blanco y parecía no entender lo que sucedía. Observaba como Rukia intentaba acabar con el Hollow…

_**-co…¿Cómo? Se supone que sería solo la mitad, pero tomó todos mis poderes-**_ pensó el Shinigami, mientras observaba a Rukia _**–Y esta sensación… En esos momentos**__ "Ya no puedo sentir su presencia" "Es como si un filtro invisible…" "¡Cómo pude ignorarla tanto tiempo, tamaña estupidez!" __**¡Era ella! Ese cuarto estaba lleno del Reiatsu de esta chica ¡Es obstruyó completamente mis sentidos! ... Yo jamás había oído de un humano que pudiese ver a los Shinigamis… Jamás había visto a un humano que se liberase por si solo del kidou… Y el Zampakutou que cambia de acuerdo al porte del portador, ¡jamás había visto uno tan pequeño! **__(N/A: xD Le hago Bullying a Rukia-chan)__** –**_

Rukia se movía rápidamente entre las piernas del Hollow, evitando que la gigantesca bestia la atacase. En un movimiento casi imperceptible para la vista humana, rebano la pierna derecha del Hollow, obteniendo un grito y un intento de golpe como respuesta. Al ver su intento fallido, el Hollow se lanzó sobre Rukia, quien no mostró ningún ápice de miedo.

**-¡Te darás cuenta del error que cometiste al meterte con nosotros, Cara de pescado!-** gritó Rukia, levantando su katana en contra del Hollow

_**-¿Exactamente qué… Es esta chica?- **_pensó el Shinigami, sin poder siquiera moverse de su lugar, mientras observaba como Rukia cortaba al Hollow por la mitad

La horrible máscara que llevaba el Hollow se partió por la mitad, y la bestia solo se desvaneció. Una gran capa de polvo se levantó, y al momento de disiparse, se pudo ver a Rukia arrodillada y enfundando su katana. La mirada de la ojivioleta era seria, mientras que la del ojiavellana seguía sumida en asombro.

_**KUCHIKI RUKIA / 15 AÑOS**_

_**COLOR DE CABELLO / NEGRO**_

_**COLOR DE OJOS / VIOLETA**_

_**OCUPACIÓN / ESTUDIANTE DE INSTITUTO – SHINIGAMI**_

_**~ La Muerte y La Fresa ~ **_

_**~ FIN ~**_

* * *

Ohayo Minna-sama ~!  
Como han estado? Espero que bien :)  
Verán... Esta historia nació en uno de mis momentos de ocio, en donde vi una imagen de Rukia como humana e Ichigo como Shinigami (Era como una historia alterna) y he aqui esta fumadera xD

Realmente me fue muy divertido escribir este One Shot, ya que reviví viejos momentos viendo el primer capitulo del manga *-*

**DEBIDO AL ALIEN DE MI HERMANO **debo aclarar que este Shot es una adaptación del **PRIMER CAPITULO DEL MANGA, **en donde esta vez es Rukia la humana que se convierte en Shinigami :)

**QUIERO DECIRLES** que si quieren que adapte cualquier otro capitulo de Cualquier **Manga o Anime **a una historia alterna, solo avisenme y, si pueden, diganme el **Capitulo Exacto** que quieran que adapte, para evitar problemas :) Eso y que me digan la pareja que quieren que adapte _(Ejemplo: Capitulo 1 del Manga Bleach. Pareja: NaruSaku)_ ó _(Capitulo 1 del Mana Watashi ni XX Shinasai. Pareja: IchiRuki) _Ya ven, son bienvenidas todas las parejas que quieran ver en la situación que se les antoje

**CON ESTO, AMADOS LECTORES, LOS DEJO PARA QUE SIGAN CON SUS VIDAS (?) xD PASENLA BIEN :)**


End file.
